The Soprano and the Bear Cub
by hotstuff1708
Summary: Inspired by 'Glee S3E5 - First Time' Usually I don't write Kurt I am the complete opposite of Kurt :P so sorry if this sucks terribly. What if Blaine was too drunk? Sebastian takes over. Kurt finds solace in an old friend, the 'bear cub' footballer.
1. Chapter 1

The music pounded as Blaine and Sebastian danced on the floor. Blaine seemed like he was having the time of his life.

Kurt sighed and leaned against the bar, sipping his drink with haste as he watched his boyfriend. He couldn't be more uncomfortable. Sitting in the middle of a bar he wasn't legally allowed in, drinking from a glass that could be coated in germs, watching his man dance with another. A man sat next to him wearing tacky blue clothes.

'I mean really,' Kurt thought to himself. 'What am I thinking? They're just dancing, they're just friends; Blaine loves me, he-'

"Better watch your boyfriend," A familiar voice said, the man in blue leaning in closer, right hand clenched around a beer. 'David?' Kurt thought to himself. 'What would David be doing here?'

Kurt stared at him with shock for a moment.

"Can I have another beer please?" Dave said loudly, looking down at the bottle the bartender placed in front of him before turning to Kurt with a smile. Kurt, trying to be friendly, smiled back.

The silence was killing him. "So how's your new school?" Kurt asked nervously.

"Fine," Dave replied, nodding slowly. "Yeah, I just wanna have a normal senior year and play football without my teammates hearing rumours about me." Kurt felt awful. It almost seemed his fault that Dave was forced out of the closet too early.

"Just to let you know, I would've never told anyone." Kurt replied in a friendly, caring tone. "It's not who I am." Dave put his bottle down on the bar as the pair glanced back out to the dance floor before reaching out for it again and taking another gulp.

"So you come here all the time?" Kurt asked, turning back to him.

David smiled. "People like me here. I feel accepted."

Kurt felt so happy and a real smile graced his face when he heard that. All he wanted was acceptance for gays, and to know that at least one gay he knew had found it made him feel great.

"I'm what they call a bear cub." He continued.

Kurt was confused. When he was confused, his sense of humour kicked in. "Because you look like Yogi?"

Dave laughed, smiling and looking up at him. He didn't really know fully why himself.

"I dunno, because I'm burly or something?"

Kurt nodded slowly, turning away. David continued to smile at him for a few seconds, before his natural instincts kicked in.

"What so this is the point where ya judge me?"

Kurt looked back up at him. "No," He said, pausing. "As long as you're not beating people up I am all for being whoever you have to be at your own speed."

An awkward silence followed; Dave's gaze glanced down at his beer as Kurt glanced back out as his boyfriend.

"Right now I'm just trying to get through high school." Dave broke the silence. Kurt looked at him, seeing a braver, more masculine him inside. He smiled at him, hoping the best for them both.

"Cheers to baby steps." He continued, holding up his bottle for Kurt to clink his glass with.

"Baby steps," he muttered, sipping his drink nervously and turning back to look at Blaine.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued…<br>__(Next chapter the real changes start, what you've read is mainly the original plot.)_


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh God…" Kurt said, horror flooding his heart. The dancing had gone from 'friendly' to 'more-than-friendly'. Blaine shuffled across the dance-floor, Sebastian's legs wrapped around his waist, the pair thrusting into each other to the beat.

Kurt stood up and began to walk over when Dave grabbed his arm.

"Don't. That asshole packs a mean punch. I should know. And he _always_ gets what he wants. Let Blaine go, just for tonight."

Kurt tugged at his grip. "Kurt, trust me." Kurt stared into the eyes of the man who was a constant torment for the past several years... and anxiously sat back down.

"It still doesn't mean anything. Blaine's just… dancing with him." Kurt said, trying to comfort himself.

Dave frowned, his gaze falling back to his beer. "That's how it started for me, too. Soon he was thrusting against me."

Kurt stared at him in shock. "You had sex with him?"

Dave shook his head slowly and sadly. "No... he had sex with me. He knocked me to the ground and the next thing I remembered was waking up sticky on the ground. He had gotten a few of the others to knock me out - the bartender saw everything."

"I could tell you what happened if you like; there was cum everywh-" The bartender began, recalling the event as he wiped a glass clean.

"Okay, I don't need to know." Kurt interrupted.

"Well you do, because that's probably what's gonna happen to Warbler there."

Kurt turned back to look at the pair dancing. Men were gathered around them and looking in with interest. Blaine! His Blaine!

"David, you have to help me, please!" Kurt begged.

"I… I can't. That boy is trouble. Blaine's already screwed." Dave said sadly, looking down to his empty bottle. "Could I have another beer please?"

"Make it two." Kurt said, finishing the pink cherry drink with a final suck of the straw.

"You drink?" Dave asked, raising an eyebrow as the bartender placed the two cold bottles on the bar.

Kurt sighed, before taking a deep gulp from the bottle. His eyes widened but he continued to drink until the bottle was completely empty. He pulled it away with a gasp and stifled a burp, glancing at the pair as they 'danced'.

"I do now. Another bottle, please."

Dave looked at him with concern as Kurt downed another bottle. "Uh Kurt, have you ever drank beer before?"

Kurt looked at him with an obviously fake smile. "First time for everything, huh?"

Dave shook his head, before Kurt snatched and downed his bottle. "Kurt, you can't drink so much. Definitely not here. Come on, we're leaving."

"No, I need to stay, Blaine will need... he'll need me... damn... I'm not feeling great," Kurt said, the alcohol quickly hitting him.

"Kurt, you're drunk. You need to leave, now. Someone could hurt you. Come on," He said, trying to tug the boy up to his feet.

"I'm not going anywhere with you…" Kurt mumbled drunkenly, snatching his arm back.

"Kurt, I'm trying to help." Dave repeated.

"No…" Kurt groggily said. "Alright fine... Mr. Bear Cub…" He giggled and shakily stood up. Dave threw a $20 bill at the bartender.

"Keep the change." He said, guiding Kurt out of the bar while Blaine and Sebastian continued to thrust into each other on the dance-floor.

The bartender leaned back against the bar and sighed. "Where the fuck do these kids get all these fake IDs?"

* * *

><p><em>To be continued…<br>(Drunken Kurt? David Karofsky helping him? Can anyone see what could be happening…?)_


	3. Chapter 3

Dave continued to talk to Kurt in the parking lot. "Kurt we can't drive… I called a cab for you - you'll have to leave your car here. I'll drive it round your house tomorrow; I don't live too far from here."

"Why are you being so nice...?" Kurt asked, stumbling and nearly falling over.

"Because I don't wanna be the guy that _could_ have been your friend, I wanna be your friend." He said, smiling to the boy.

Kurt grumbled at him. "Can't you just take me to your house?"

Dave froze. "No… my parents would freak out. They accept that we're on equal terms but that I need to keep a distance from you - they'd think I'd drugged you or something."

Kurt smiled drunkenly. "Then can we head to a hotel?"

Dave looked at Kurt. "Kurt, you should go home."

Kurt grinned. "I can't get you to fuck me at home,"

Dave's eyes widened as he said that. He barely heard the boy swear, never mind offer him sex. "Kurt, don't. I'm-"

"What? Am I not cute enough for the bear cub?"

"Kurt, you're drunk. Just 'cause I wanna fuck you doesn't mean I'm gonna take advantage of you while you're drunk. I'm not Puckerman."

"...you just said you wanted to fuck me."

"Well I… I meant to say that… uh…."

"Karofsky, you wanna fuck me. Fuck. Me. Now." Kurt said again, unbuttoning a button on his blue shirt open with each word. "I. Want. You." He pulled his shirt open, revealing his slim torso and his hard pink nipples. "Now."

Dave shuddered, a massive bulge building in his pants. "Kurt, I… I really, really can't."

"Kurt wants his big bear cub now." He said, groggily, his hands trailing down Dave's body.

"STOP!" Dave yelled.

"David... I- I'm so sorry…" Kurt wrapped his shirt back up. "I don't know what got into me; I- I'll never do that again." He said, shock flooding his face.

"Kurt? Why did you say all those things?"

Kurt looked awkwardly to the ground, frowning. "Blaine… Blaine's great. I really loved him… at first. Lately though he's all about me and nothing about himself – he gets everything I get perfectly and… if I wanted to date a woman I'd be straight. Blaine is usually a man, but around me he acts so much like a woman. He seems so... desperate for sex but whenever we do have sex he just... he's so slow and delicate. I want to get fucked hard and fast; I want someone a little rough around the edges, not someone who always acts perfect; I want..." He shrugged his shoulders.

Dave looked at him. "Sure you aren't still drunk?"

Kurt smiled. "No idea. Goodnight." With that, he opened the cab door and slid inside, shutting the door and leaving a confused, horny, and tipsy Dave Karofsky stood in the middle of the parking lot on a cold Friday night.

* * *

><p><em>To be continued…..<em>  
><em>(Oh! What lust! It's rare for any of my fictions to not have explicit sex in the first or second chapter, so yay for me :D Just a note for those who can't handle the rough stuff, learn to handle it soon - it will come soon... Sorry for the long wait. A lot's been going on in my life recently, and alongside all that I've lost my inspiration until recently. I need to figure out some way to inspire me.)<em>


	4. So Long

**Hey, it's me.** I figured this is the best way to notify as many of my readers - past and present - of the situation.

I haven't written any fiction - at ALL - since October 2013. I've had a massive writer's block that I just haven't been able to fight my way out of, and I apologise. I know a lot of you really enjoy my work, and I do take pride in saying that I'm a good writer.

I wish I could have done more fiction for you all, and hopefully in the future I will be able to create some more wonderful stuff for you all to enjoy. Until then, I'm posting this message as a 'new chapter' to each of my stories to let you know that it's unlikely I'll be continuing any of them. I apologise sincerely for that.

If I do ever break through this block, I'll probably be writing at "**Archive of Our Own**". There's a link so you can occasionally check in on me; I doubt I'll get over this any time soon, but let's be optimistic.

Thank you for the continued support these past few years. It has not gone unnoticed and I have been actively proud - and upset - to see each Favourite, each Review, and each Follow that my works have allocated.

Again, thank you... and sorry.

Archive of Our Own


End file.
